


Skrullish Love [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Cap-IM Stony Bingo [101]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Skrull(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: 💚~💚
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cap-IM Stony Bingo [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099221
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Skrullish Love [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stony Bingo 2020 Round 2 prompt [ “Skrulls!” [T1]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/625276115041320960/my-card-for-the-stony-bingo-2020-round-2)

**Author's Note:**

> Do these Skrulls love each other? or are they influenced by Steve and Tony's feelings and memories?
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
